Raising a Taiga
by Setsura
Summary: Kise Ryouta, umur 15 tahun, baru memasuki SMA Kaijou, bekerja sebagai model. Saat ini dia sedang berhadap – hadapan dengan seekor macan kecil yang menggeram dengan keras di rumahnya… Kenapa dia berhadap – hadapan dengan macan? Mari kita kembali pada 1 hari yang lalu... AU! Kise adalah anak SMA biasa sedangkan Kagami... monggo dibaca dulu xD


Udah lama banget ga update jadi bingung mau update apa, ini cerita yang udah lama banget ada di kepala Author dan merupakan salah satu AU yang pengen banget Author Explore lebih dalam,

Disc : Author don't own Kurobasu, just this story ;v;

Semoga menarik, Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, umur 15 tahun, baru memasuki SMA Kaijou, bekerja sebagai model. Saat ini dia sedang berhadap – hadapan dengan seekor macan kecil yang menggeram dengan keras di rumahnya… Kenapa dia berhadap – hadapan dengan macan? Mari kita kembali pada 1 hari yang lalu saat Kise mendapat panggilan untuk mempromosikan area hutan lindung agar masyarakat mau bersama – sama menjaga hutan tersebut… Tentu saja Kise menerima pekerjaan itu, dia termasuk orang yang tidak pilih – pilih untuk soal pekerjaan dan nyatanya, dia suka pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia berpergian ke daerah – daerah yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Sesampainya pada tempat yang dianggap bagus untuk melangsungkan sesi foto, para professional fotograferpun segera mengambil posisi dan mulai mengeluarkan peralatan – peralatan yang dibutuhkan dari mobil… Tiba – tiba Kise merasa tidak betah dan ingin segera pulang dari tempat itu, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama dari tempat yang tidak diketahuinya… Pada saat itu sepasang mata berwarna merah maroon sedang mengintai mereka dari balik semak – semak…

Photoshoot dihentikan ketika cuaca tidak mendukung, awan gelap mulai muncul dan menitikkan bulir – bulir air dari langit… Mereka segera membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan menuju ke mobil… Kebetulan Kise pada hari itu sedang membawa mobil milik kakaknya jadi dia tidak pulang bersama – sama dengan mereka, dia menaruh barang – barangnya di bagasi dengan rapi,

*thud

Kise mendengar suara benda lunak yang tertabrak benda padat, dia langsung menoleh ke belakang akan tetapi yang dilihat hanyalah pohon – pohon dan semak – semak yang basah akibat hujan… Dengan merinding, Kise cepat – cepat menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan segera mengemudikannya keluar dari tempat itu… Tanpa dia sadari, sesuatu yang mungil sedang mengais – ngais tumpukan bajunya di bagasi…

Sesampainya di rumah, dia memarkir mobilnya di bagasi. Ketika dia membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya handphone miliknya mulai berbunyi, suaranya cukup keras sehingga Kise cepat – cepat menekan tombol 'Answer' untuk menghentikan bunyi nyaringnya itu.

"Hallo." Jawabnya, Kise berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya agar mendapat ruang yang lebih luas.

"Ah, Kurokocchi? Tumben Kurokocchi menelponku, ada apa ini?" dia menjawab teleponnya dengan riang gembira, sementara itu, sesuatu dengan cepat turun dari bagasi mobilnya, makhluk mungil itu mengendus – endus bau bagasi rumah Kise sembari berjalan menuju rumah Kise.

"Iya, iya aku akan berhati – hati hehehe." Kise masih seru ngobrol dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon,

"Okay, pasti kuhubungi kalau terjadi sesuatu, bye bye Kurokocchi." Ibu jarinya yang mulus menekan tombol 'End Call' dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko… Tidak lama kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil membawa dua tas penuh baju, namun apa yang ditemuinya di dalam membuat dia kaget bukan main…

Di ruang utama yang sekaligus ruang makan itu dia melihat seekor binatang sedang berdiri di atas meja sedang memakan apa saja yang ada di atas meja dengan lahap… daerah di sekitar mejanya berantakan dan dapat terlihat bekas cakaran di sana sini… Kise mendekat dengan perlahan untuk mengidentifikasi pelaku yang telah seenaknya memakan makan malam miliknya itu. Jantungnya hampir berhenti ketika dia mengetahui si kecil rakus yang telah menghabiskan nugget ayam dan daging panggang buatannya itu adalah seekor macan. Mata Kise membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar, kok bisa ada macan di ruang makannya!?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memegang dagunya dan mulai berandai – andai, tapi itu bukan hal yang harus dia pikirkan di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang!? Setelah puas melahap segala sesuatu yang ada di atas meja, macan kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kise, matilah dia, pikir Kise. Dia menatap Kise dengan matanya yang berwarna merah kehitaman sementara Kise berpikir untuk kabur dari situ… Macan kecil itu mendengus sebelum menguap lebar, dia turun dari meja dan mengambil posisi di sebelah kulkas untuk tidur… Hari ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin kan dia kembali lagi ke hutan yang mengerikan begitu malam – malam untuk mengembalikan si kecil ini, lagipula besok dia harus berangkat ke sekolah dan pulangnya latihan basket bersama teman – teman satu timnya… Rasa lelah mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, Kise berjalan lunglai ke sofa dan tertidur dengan pulas di situ…

Paginya, Kise terbangun karena mendengar suara yang keras, rupanya panci di dapur terjatuh… Kise dengan sangat enggan bangun lalu melihat apa yang terjadi… Dengan rambut dan baju berantakan dia pergi ke dapur, yang ditemuinya adalah seekor macan yang sedang bermain – main di dapurnya… Kalau diusir keluar pasti akan heboh, dan tidak mungkin Kise bisa mengantarnya kembali di hari sekolah… Sang model itu kaget ketika wekernya berbunyi, tanda dia harus segera berangkat…

Kise dengan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi, sementara si macan kecil mengais pintu kamar mandinya, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise… Kise keluar kamar mandi dan cepat – cepat memakai baju, ketika melihat macan kecil itu menggeram padanya, dia seperti teringat sesuatu, diapun menuangkan susu dari kulkas ke dalam mangkok yang cantik dan daging hamburger yang sebenarnya untuk sarapan Kise hari ini ke piring setelah itu Kise menaruh piring dan mangkok itu di lantai…

.

.

.

"Oi Kise, mukamu kusut sekali, pulang sana." Ujar Kapten klub basket Kaijo padanya,

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala di depan lokernya dengan aura – aura suram…

"Jangan manja begitu!" Kasamatsu memukul kepala sang model itu dengan ringan,

"Senpai."

"Apa?" Kasamatsu menoleh ke arah Kise, tangannya memegang handuk yang dilingkakan di antara bahunya,

"Macan kecil satu hari bisa makan berapa kilo daging sih?"

"Ha? Kise, kau kebanyakan bekerja jadi otakmu rusak ya?"

.

.

.

Ketika si Ace Kaijou itu pulang, dia malah mendapati seorang anak kecil yang tidur dengan santainya di sofa dan entah bagaimana memakai bajunya, meskipun tempat memasukkan tangan dan kepalanya terbalik, tapi bagian bawahnya… Kise langsung mengambil handuk dan memakaikannya pada anak itu…

"Anak siapa lagi ini…" Kise bergumam pasrah, setelah anak macan yang mengikutinya, dia tidak lagi heran akan kejadian – kejadian aneh yang menimpanya… Ketika anak itu bangun, dia menatap Kise dan menggeram, Kise hanya menanggapinya dengan mendesah panjang… Pemuda berambut pirang itupun pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak sesuatu… Ketika dia keluar dari dapur, tercium wangi yang sangat enak, perut anak kecil itu berbunyi dengan keras…

"Kenapa aku harus memberi makan anak orang di rumahku sendiri… hahhh… Ini makan." Kise menyodorkan satu piring penuh bubur pada anak kecil itu, dia sendiri berjalan menuju kulkas dan menemukan sisa Maji burger di dalamnya… Dia menghangatkan burger itu, ketika sang model hendak melahap burger itu, si anak kecil menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy dog eyes yang sangat terkenal itu… Kise langsung kehilangan niat untuk makan dan memberikan burgernya pada anak itu…

"Rumahku berantakan, makananku direbut… Kau bahkan tidur di sofaku…" Kise memendam wajahnya di telapak tangannya sendiri…Ngomong – ngomong, kemana si macan kecil itu? Kise menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok binatang tapi tidak menemukannya, dia berencana untuk menanyakan hal ini dan itu di kantor polisi sambil belanja makan malam…

Saat dia berniat untuk keluar ruangan untuk melaporkan ada anak hilang di rumahnya, anak berambut merah gelap itu langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menggigit tangannya…

"Ouch! Hei, hei, aku kan berniat baik untuk mengembalikanmu ke orang tuamu!" Secara spontan sang modelpun menarik tangannya, anak yang tingginya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu menggeram lagi…

"? Apa sih? Sudah kenyang kan?" Kise yang bingung akan kelakuan anak itu meneruskan perjalanannya ke pintu akan tetapi anak itu semakin gencar menyerangnya, menggigiti dan mencakari bajunya… Sang model yang babak belur akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke dalam, ketika dia melihat anak itu sudah agak tenang, dia kembali mencoba berjalan ke arah pintu lagi… Tiba – tiba anak itu sudah ada di dekat pintu sambil menggeram padanya, Kise langsung berkeringat seperti di komik – komik,

"Kau mau ikut? Ayo, kita cari tahu siapa keluargamu." Si pemain basket Kaijo mengangkat anak itu dan menggendongnya… Anak itu terlihat kaget dan mengais – ngais bahu Kise, mencoba untuk kabur…

"Jangan kabur ya, atau kugigit kau nanti." Ujarnya dengan sedikit bercanda. Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi Kise adalah kantor polisi, saat dia tiba, baju dan rambutnya sudah acak – acakan karena anak itu menggigit dan mencakari dia…Kise melaporkan kondisi anak itu sementara dia menggeram pada polisi yang hanya tertawa – tawa ringan… Setelah itu dia membawanya ke butik dan memilih beberapa setel baju untuk dia pakai,

"Uwahhh, tenang sedikit, hei!" Anak itu meronta – ronta ketika dipakaikan baju dan celana tapi akhirnya dengan segala jerih payah dan bantuan dari penjaga butik, mereka berhasil memakaikannya… Terakhir adalah pasar swalayan, Pemuda berambut pirang yang tinggal sendirian itu memilih – milih sayur dan daging untuk makan malamnya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang anak itu dengan erat supaya tidak berlarian ke sana sini, apalagi tadi dia sudah melirik daging di dalam pendingin…

Kise melewatkan malam yang panjang dan rusuh saat dia memandikan dan memberi makan si anak berambut merah itu…

"Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu 'Hey' terus – terusan kan, namamu siapa sih?" dia bertanya pada anak yang sedang melahap makanan buatannya itu… Karena anak itu cuek saja dengan pertanyaan Kise, sang modelpun memutuskan untuk memberinya nama sementara…

"Rei?" Anak itu tetap cuek,

"Aka?" Tidak ada reaksi,

"Matamu kan jernih seperti cermin, bagaimana kalau Kagami?" Seketika itu anak itu langsung berubah menjadi macan kecil…

"Eh…?" Sang Ace Kaijo itu menjadi beku seketika,

"Ehhhhhh!?" Teriaknya kaget sementara anak macan itu mengambil posisi untuk tidur dengan pulas… Siapa yang harus Kise hubungi sekarang? Dokter? Polisi? Kebun binatang? Ilmuwan? Ah, tidak ada yang beres, pikirnya…Kalau dia serahkan ke dokter, pasti akan dijadikan alat penelitian, polisi juga sama, kalau di kebun binatang bisa – bisa dipertontonkan, kalau ilmuwan… lebih parah, pikir Kise…

"Arghhhh! Sudahlah! Aku pusing!"

Demikianlah anak macan/manusia itu tinggal bersama sang model selama hampir setengah tahun… Anak itu tumbuh dengan cepat, dan berkat didikan Kise, anak itu sekarang dapat mengerti namanya sendiri, dapat makan dengan sumpit, tidak protes lagi kalau mandi dan bahkan bisa memakai bajunya sendiri… Dia baru bisa berkata – kata sedikit seperti 'Makan','Main','Keluar' dan 'Kise'… Kise memberinya nama Kagami Taiga karena matanya sangat bening dan mengkilap seperti cermin dan Taiga karena dia seekor macan…

.

.

.

Ketika seorang wanita bernama 'Alex' menjemputnya dari Amerika, Kagami langsung mengenalinya… Wanita cantik itu juga membawa bukti – bukti bahwa dia tahu kalau Kagami dapat berubah menjadi macan…Dia berjanji untuk merawat Kagami dengan baik, Kise tidak dapat mengawasi Kagami ketika Kise sedang keluar rumah untuk sekolah ataupun bekerja, terkadang dia melamun karena memikirkan kondisi Kagami yang dia tinggal di rumah, setelah memikirkan matang – matang, dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Alex,

"Tolong jaga dia baik – baik." Ucap Kise pada wanita berambut pirang yang cantik itu,

"Pasti! Kelihatannya dia suka sekali padamu, kami pasti akan datang lagi." Wanita cantik itu mencium Kise, Kagami langsung menggeram padanya,

"Lihat kan? Hahahaha." Ketika dibawa oleh Alex ke mobil, Kagami hanya menatap Kise dari jauh…Dia langsung meronta – ronta dan mengamuk, ketika dilepas dia langsung berlari kearah Kise, melompat padanya sampai dia jatuh dan memendam mukanya pada baju Kise…

"Kagami, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, ya." Dengan mata yang memerah, Kise memeluk Kagami kecil dengan erat,

"Benar, Kagami, kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Kise… Pertama – tama, kau harus belajar supaya tidak lagi berubah menjadi macan." Alex mengangkat Kagami dengan mudah dan melemparkannya ke dalam mobil…

"Ini untuknya." Kise memberikan wrist band yang selalu dia pakai pada Alex… Dia melihat Kagami memukul – mukul kaca belakang mobil yang berjalan menjauhinya… Kise tersenyum dan meneriakkan

"Sampai nanti!"

6 bulan lamanya Kise merawat Kagami, bohong kalau Kise tidak merasa sayang pada anak kecil berambut merah pekat itu…Akan tetapi, meskipun sedih dan sepi, Kise tetap berharap suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kagami, karena itu, ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya…

.

.

.

1 Tahun kemudian…

Di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya, Kise sedang bermain basket bersama teman – temannya dari SMP Teikou dulu, peluit berbunyi tanda istirahat dimulai. Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan, di sana terdapat tas olahraga miliknya dan teman – temannya yang lain. Kise mengambil handuk dan minuman dari dalam tasnya lalu duduk santai di bangku, sembari mengelap keringat dan minum dari botol… Saat itu handphonenya berbunyi, _Unknown Number_

"Halo?"

"[_Hello , Kise? This is Alex._]"

"[_Alex san, how are you_?]"

"[_I'm fine, but that kid_…]"

"[_What happened_?]" Suara Kise terdengar khawatir, pada sisi lain Alex hanya tersenyum,

"[_He went to Japan_.]"

Sesosok tubuh besar menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengarah kepada sang pemain basket yang sedang istirahat itu…

"_Hey, come and play with me, 'Pretty boy'._"

Mata Kise membelalak ketika dia melihat orang yang berbicara padanya itu, tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar, matanya yang merah maroon menatapnya dengan berapi – api dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah pekat… Mengingatkannya akan kharisma dan kegagahan seekor macan…

"Kagami…?"

* * *

A.N : Author masih bingung antara bikin oneshot atau series, opinions anyone?


End file.
